Seven Days
by DearBeliever
Summary: My last Downton fic was about the first Mr & Mrs Bates and the disintegration of their miserable marriage. This fic is about the second Mr & Mrs Bates very much enjoying each other... and their marriage. Smut alert! I own nothing and no one. All characters belong to Mr Fellowes.
1. Chapter 1

A week. A mere 7 days. Just 168 hours. 42 hours of which he would spend in bed anyway.

But it was a bed in which he was now free to lay next to his beloved Anna. For so long, bed had been a lonely place in which he wrestled with demons, endlessly tossing and turning. Seeking comfort for his damaged leg and peace for his tortured mind. Rough blankets and threadbare sheets coupled with hours spent alone staring at the ever advancing hands of an old clock.

Anna. His saviour, his confidant, his tonic, his temptation.

If possible, the memories of their lustful endeavours made him throb just as much as he did in the heat of the moment. He could barely fathom how, now, in what he had to concede to be his middle years, he behaved with all of the impulsive passion of a man half his age. Of course, the fact that his wife was more than his equal in conjuring up their increasingly risqué trysts only heightened his desire.

In the past few months he had brought her to her peak in more ways than he could have even dreamed of during his time in prison. He had garnered such joy from the noises that emanated from her lips and the unguarded expressions on her graceful face. Those had been his ultimate undoing on more than one occasion. For her part, Anna, had driven him to edge of blissful insanity with her endless fascination with his body and her insatiable desire to feel his hands and lips upon her skin.

Now, here she was telling him that he would have to keep his hands - the hands that she so often placed where she needed them to be - to himself for the next week. Anna's mother and father were due to visit the area the next day and were scheduled to stay for the rest of the week. Their letter had been delayed by the recent bad weather and so this was the first either had heard of their imminenent arrival.

John tapped his stick on the kitchen floor and raised his eyes to the ceiling. He knew he was being petulant. But then, he also knew that Anna meant business and that this would be the first time they had spent apart since he had left prison walls. He had also surmised from Mrs Smith's letters that she was not best pleased with the notion of her daughter marrying a man who was so much older and one who she deemed to be in "unfortunate condition."

"Of course, I want to meet your parents, Anna," John spoke quietly upon seeing her serious expression. "I just have a feeling that they aren't going to like me as much as my mother liked you."

Anna smiled at his insecurity. "Well, of course, but I am, by nature, a delightful and lovable creature," she mocked.

"I certainly will not argue with that," he smiled, closing the distance between them and pressing her back against the kitchen worktop.

"And you," Anna breathed against his neck, "are not without your charms, but are not exactly the 'social' type, Mr Bates." She tried to remain silent whilst her words filtered through but failed miserably, giggling against his crisp white shirt as he began to protest.

"I'm always perfectly sociable with you, aren't I?" he questioned. His hands snaked down her back to grasp her firm bottom and pulled her firmly against his lower half.

"Oh yessss, " she spoke in mock innocence, gazing up at him with wide eyes.

They both laughed, each of them silently thankful for their little oasis, their private little world that no one else would ever know. Bates began to kiss Anna slowly and thoroughly, drawing the little gasps from her lips that he had become so addicted to.

Finally, he pulled away from her, running his hands up and down her arms, then holding her hands securely in his own. "I look forward to getting to know your parents, Anna. Truly. They made you, helped shape you into the amazing soul that you are. So how could I not grow to love them?" She met his gaze and he noticed tears well up in her eyes. "It's just; I'll miss touching you, holding you, whispering into your ear at night…"

"I will too, John. You know that. But it's only a week and the extra bed is barely big enough for a child never mind two adults." She paused for a moment, smoothing the unruly lock of hair that threatened to fall forward onto his forehead. "I really wish you'd let me sleep on the sofa though…"

"And what kind of impression would that give to your father? No, I will be fine, Anna. I'll miss you, but I'll be fine." John smiled at her sweetly, then made as if to pick up his cane and move back towards the parlour.

Anna bit her lip for a moment, debating silently. Swiftly, she reached out to grasp his wrist. "Well, why don't I show you, now, just how much I need you. And what I'll be thinking about for the next week?" She placed both hands on the back of his head and brought his lips to hers, exploring his mouth eagerly and ensuring that it was his turn to gasp.

Without much trouble she had manoeuvred him backwards to the wall next to the stove, whilst continuing to disarm him with her all-encompassing kisses. He met the brickwork with a solid thud but before he could speak, Anna had slowly commenced a purposeful exploration of his left thigh. With deft strokes, her small hand coasted up and down the inside of the strong muscle she encountered there, each time her hand edging closer and closer to his groin.

His mind told him that they were both due back at the house in 20 minute's time and that they did not have time for where he would like to take events from here. But then Anna cupped her hand over the crotch of his trousers and all capability of reasonable thought escaped him. John was revelling in her assertiveness and how illicit it felt to be engaging in such activities when they were due back at the abbey so imminently. He would still be able to taste her and smell her on his skin and it would make him ache. Anna was a terribly cheeky influence on him, he smiled to himself. She would often bite her lip or brush against him when she knew he was looking, leaving him in no doubt that she too was recalling the events of the night before.

"Anna," he gasped, "that's…." Anna's hand moved more determinedly against his growing arousal. She still marvelled at his response to her and how quickly she was able to ready him. She eased open his belt carefully and began to lower his trousers before his hand halted her progress.

"Let me touch you too, love," he gasped between kisses.

"No, not this time, John," Anna answered, swallowing his protests. "I want it to be like this, to give you something to think about whilst you're downstairs, all alone on that lumpy old sofa," she chuckled mischievously. Snaking a hand inside his underwear, she drew a strangled moan from his lips. He was so hot and heavy in her hand and Anna's breath quickened at the contact.

"So good," he growled, licking his lips. Her lips greedily met his and tasted him a moment later.

"Mmm... I love touching you like this too." Anna revelled in the noises he was making and the thrust of his hips towards her quickening stroke. Her stoic husband giving in to his desires and giving himself so openly to her made her head spin.

Anna massaged the growing moisture over his length and swiped her thumb in the manner that she knew he liked. That earned a grunt from him and she knew that he was growing closer to completion. John's head now fell back to rest against the wall behind him, wishing to prolong events by averting his gaze from his beautiful wife and the work of her dainty hands.

"How does this feel?" Anna continued to stroke him with her right hand whilst bringing her left to cup him firmly below his shaft.

"Christ! Yes, more, please…" he spoke, his voice deep and heavy. "Close."

Anna re-doubled her efforts, realising that they did not have much time left and that he would need some moments to recover. Standing on her tip toes she spoke hushed words into his hear, taking the time to nibble his earlobe in between naughty words.

"And I adore how big your hands appear against my body," she continued. "How powerful they are when they cover my breasts, how your hands encircle my waist so easily when I rise above you.."

"God yes, I'm nearly there…" His voice had taken on a keening tone and his body pushed urgently towards hers.

"And most of all, I love when your hands explore between my legs," Anna blushed slightly but continued. "When your finger finds that part of me that makes me fall apart. Only you, John." Anna barely recognised her own voice, it too having taken on the same lustful urgency as his.

His lips met hers as he grunted even louder, wet warmth signalling his release. "Love you, Anna…" he exhaled, jerking in her arms. "So much."

John slumped forward, his head resting on top of hers as his chest heaved. After a minute or so he straightened up and Anna took the opportunity to reach for a cloth hanging on the wall. He looked instantly 10 years younger, she noted. Boyish and unburdened, with a sheepish smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Once she had cleaned them up, she helped him fasten his trousers again and they sat down at the kitchen table.

"Anna, that was incredible. Thank you." The sincerity in his eyes was beautiful and her heart swelled. He had taken the initiative so many times as they had grown accustomed to each other and had selflessly seen to her pleasure each and every time, putting her enjoyment before his own. Recently, she had found the liberating joy in being the one to give pleasure without receiving.

The lock of hair fell to nestle above his eye. He would have to wash his face and fix his hair before commencing their brisk walk back to work, she thought to herself. Thomas was always looking for an excuse to toss a lurid comment in their direction and she was determined not to give him the satisfaction.

Reaching out to brush the lock away from his eye, she kissed him quickly and smiled. "I love you, John Bates."

He laughed, straightening up and bringing her with him. "And I you, Anna Bates, you wonderful creature. And I will have plenty to think about over the next week now. Thank you."

"My pleasure," she smiled.

She had to agree with her husband. Seven days was going to be a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews... I was going to leave this be after the first chapter but then was encouraged into a second. No ideas at present for a new Banna fic, so I'm open to suggestions. :-)**

On the first day of the visit Mr Bates worked determinedly at being the perfect host, assisting his wife with any tasks that he could. He offered nuggets of, what he deemed to be, idiotic small talk whenever he was left alone with her parents and did his utmost to be charming. He was quietly relieved that Mr and Mrs Smith seemed to take to his polite and earnest nature. Anna, too, was thrilled by his efforts, knowing that all of this did not come naturally to him. She rewarded him by creeping downstairs in the darkness to kiss him thoroughly on the first night after her parents had retired. Despite his best efforts and fumbled caresses she could not be persuaded to linger. "You would be so cruel as to leave me here feeling rather hot… and most certainly bothered?" he questioned in a hushed tone.

"Yes, I am," she grinned. "But… think of me tonight and tell me about it at the end of the week." His mouth was agape and it made her heart leap. "And I promise to do the same." With that she was gone. John groaned in frustration and flopped back onto his make-shift bed.

On the evening of the third day he stole a lingering goodnight kiss from his wife as he emerged from the bathroom and encountered her on the upstairs landing. As his lips met hers in what he intended to be a chaste kiss, her nimble hands crept beneath his undershirt and caressed the soft flesh of his stomach in slow sensuous circles. His body began to stir almost immediately and Anna's lips parted expectantly as he dipped his head. But before their lips could make contact, he pulled back. John fixed her with a teasing, knowing look. His eyebrow quirked in amusement, rather enjoying her look of confusion. "Temptress," he stated.

"That may be so, but it is your ways that are causing me to be tempted," she sighed in frustration. He chuckled and Anna put her hands over his mouth, her eyes gesturing in the direction of their bedroom and her sleeping parents. He nodded silently. Anna kissed his chin and crept towards the small bedroom at the end of the hall. The room that, god willing, they hoped to turn into a nursery one day. "Goodnight, my love," she whispered. "Sweet dreams."

By the fifth day, John was feeling a little bolder. When he heard Anna make her way into the bathroom that night, he made his way to the door as quietly as possible, navigating the plethora of creaking floorboards with expert ease. He turned the handle slowly and let himself in, pressing his finger to his lips when Anna's shocked face spun around to meet his.

"What in heaven's name are you doing? You have to get out," she insisted, exasperation creeping into her voice. "What if Mum or Dad come looking for me? She wasn't feeling too well this evening."

"Just one moment," he spoke quietly, sweeping her up in his strong arms.

She gave in to him for a minute or two, clinging to his neck as he kissed her throat, sucking ever so slightly to ensure that she squirmed in the way that he loved. "I'm sorry, John, but you must go, I should wash quickly and get to bed."

"Let me help you then," he stated, halting his actions. Falling to his knees, he removed her shoes, rubbing the arch of her foot insistently with his thumbs. Next, he rolled down her stockings in a maddeningly slow fashion.

Anna's breathing quickened and she reached out to grasp the edge of the wash basin. "I'm not sure how helpful you are being," she added with a breathy laugh as his hands disappeared under her skirt.

On their final night, Anna's parents elected to go for a walk after supper. John and Anna waved them off and quickly shuffled back indoors to the heat of the burgeoning fire. "It's getting cold," Anna shivered, rubbing her arms as she moved towards the waiting dishes. "Let me," John offered, cradling her to his chest and offering her some of his own seemingly inextinguishable heat.

"Mmm, that's better," Anna purred when his hands began to sweep up and down her back and arms. "Thank you." She made no effort to move though, even though the chills that enveloped her were long gone.

"This is nice," John breathed, relishing the stillness of their home.

She looked up at him and smiled in agreement. The gentle smile soon turned into a laugh when she spotted a little of the gravy from the meat pie evident at the corner of his mouth.

"What?" he asked tentatively, unsure of the source of her amusement.

"It's nothing, really, just a little remnant," she giggled, using her forefinger to sweep it away.

"Good god," he huffed, walking towards the mirror in the corner of the room. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't notice it until this very second!" Anna replied, subduing her own amusement.

"How wonderful," John stated bitterly. "I'm sure your mother noticed it, I was sitting across from her." He stood shaking his head at his own reflection. He put such pressure on himself to make the perfect impression and to show them that he was worthy of their daughter's love.

"Even if she did, it really doesn't matter. You're just being proud, John." Anna went and stood beside him, her hands coming up to hold his face.

"Perhaps not, but I don't want them to think of me as some kind of old, ill-mannered oaf."

"Now you're being ridiculous," Anna stated firmly. Her fingers returned to his perfect mouth sweeping over it in the same manner as she had moments ago. Her fingers traced the curve of his upper lip, enjoying the coarse sensation that crept along the edges of it. She was suddenly taken aback as his tongue emerged to make contact with her finger. She stilled immediately and he took hold of her wrist in a demanding grip.

"You taste heavenly," he hummed.

"Don't be so silly," Anna replied self-consciously, swatting his chest and attempting to pull her hand away.

"No, truly," he maintained, pressing his lips more firmly to her finger and allowing his tongue to sweep up its length. His eyes were locked on hers and the whole thing felt oddly illicit. He took her entire finger into his mouth and her eyes closed, a little yelp emanating from her lips.

She had never experienced anything to strangely sensuous in her life and could do nothing but surrender to his ministrations. She allowed him to move onto her middle finger and to continue to administer the long sweeps and nibbles in the same dizzying fashion. Her insides began to quiver and she felt unsure of herself, somehow confused by her own reactions.

"You like this don't you?" he asked, his voice deeper than moments ago. He loomed over her, at once both domineering and comforting.

"Yesss," she breathed, "and I don't know why."

"You don't need to think, Anna. Just feel. I worship you…. All of you." He continued to caress each of her fingers in turn, maintaining eye contact with her all the while, until Anna could no longer bear the tantalising sensation.

She pulled her hand from his mouth and crashed her body into his, nearly causing him to stumble backwards into the table. His actions had worked them both up into something of a frenzy . She pulled his neck down towards her and his hands grasped her bottom firmly. Anna's loose skirt afforded her the opportunity to lift her right leg, her knee moving up towards his hip. He felt her movement and placed a supporting hand on her upper thigh, keeping her in place. The intimacy of the position felt heavenly to John but he knew that to take things further now would be madness. Eventually, they managed to steady their breathing and slowed their kisses to tender pecks. Anna and John presently stood nose to nose, smiling sweetly at each other, a slight blush evident on each of their faces.

"How many hours until your parents leave now?" John asked, his green eyes crinkling into a delicious smile.


End file.
